


During Their Morning Rituals

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Nanny Reid, Pre-Slash, Undercover Cop Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hotch hesitated, pressing his lips together uncertainly.  He was almost positive Spencer would be able to do it, and it would help a lot if the younger male could, but he also felt embarrassed by the idea; he couldn't fathom why, however (or perhaps didn't want to <strong>admit</strong> why).  Instead he settled on the ambiguous, "He has enough to worry about."</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During Their Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of the **fic previews**. I'm slowly but surely getting there. Currently heading home, so who knows how much I'll get done by then, but I'm trying my best.
> 
> Anywho, this one is fairly self-explanatory. Reid is JJ's nanny, and Hotch is undercover as one. (And of course I'm stretching this prompt as much as the others.)
> 
> As per usual, hope you guys enjoy!

Hotch slowed his pace down to a jog as he started to round the corner of the street, knowing that he was nearing the part of the neighborhood where Spencer and Penelope tended to be at this time of morning.  He didn't slow to a walk until he saw them, however, and they both glanced over their shoulders at him when they heard him coming.  "Good morning," he greeted, smiling at them.

"Morning, handsome," Garcia greeted with a bright smile.  "Out for your daily run, I see."

"Of course.  And you two are hard at work, as always," Hotch replied, indicating the two strollers they were pushing.

Spencer chuckled and shrugged one shoulder.  "It's best to travel in pairs, and Henry sleeps longer and ultimately behaves better if he gets his morning stroller ride."

"And I think Lisette just gets bored, so walking with her outside keeps her happy.  That's how Spencer and I ran into each other, actually," Penelope explained matter-of-factly.

Spencer cast a look at Hotch and added, "Literally.  Our strollers crashed."

Hotch's eyes widened, and he raised his brows.  "I hope Henry and Lisette were all right."

"Oh, yeah, Henry slept right through it, and Lisette was a little shocked, but she started giggling when I leaned in to check on her," Penelope replied.  "It helped that Spencer and I were both so relieved we simply just laughed.  It helps a lot to keep calm if they're not crying."

Hotch smiled wryly and shook his head.  "Any idea how to help with temperamental ten-year-olds?"

Spencer frowned and furrowed his brows, hazel eyes dark with concern.  "Eli?  I thought he liked you."

"He did.  I don't know what happened," Hotch admitted.  "But the past two days he's refused to talk to me."

"Why don't you have Boy Genius here talk to him?" Penelope suggested.  "If anyone can find out, it's him."

Hotch hesitated, pressing his lips together uncertainly.  He was almost positive Spencer would be able to do it, and it would help a lot if the younger male _could,_ but he also felt embarrassed by the idea; he couldn't fathom why, however (or perhaps didn't want to _admit_ why).  Instead he settled on the ambiguous, "He has enough to worry about."

"I really don't mind, but I also don't want you to feel like I'm trying to outdo you.  Eli's never really connected with any other nannies, and I'd hate to see your bond with him suddenly break," Spencer explained.  "He really needs someone he can connect with."

The older male honestly didn't know what it was about the awkward nanny that made it impossible for him to say, "no," but he knew the moment Spencer finished speaking and continued to watch him with his ridiculously pretty and worried hazel eyes that he wasn't going to be able to voice any of his refusals.

Swallowing in an effort to soothe his suddenly, abnormally dry throat, Hotch quirked his lips in a slight smile and sighed, "All right.  Are you free to come with me to pick him up after school today?"

Spencer's responding smile caused his heart to lurch in his chest, and for the umpteenth time he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into when he'd fought to be put on this case.


End file.
